Across the Stars: Codex
by Ranger24
Summary: The Official Manual for the Fanfic Across the Stars.
1. Codex Entry: 1 Time line

Codex Entry: 1 Time line

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Time Line

Shortly after creation of the Universe

Two gods, Primus and Unicron, battle for eons, and eventually seal each other within asteroids.

C'Tan come into existence and begin feeding on stars.

The Leviathans evolve, and build the first known galactic civilization using their mind control abilities. After their thralls began getting wiped out by synthetics they built to further serve their leviathan overlords. To solve this problem, the leviathans build an intelligence known as the Catalyst to preserve life at any cost. The Catalysts identifies its own creators as part of the problem, and proceeds to wipe them out, creating the first reapers.

9,000,000,000 B.C.E.

Primus creates the thirteen original Transformers and tasks each of them with a vital aspect of the universe to oversee and ensure the continued stability of in the face of Primus' war with Unicron. Megatronus Prime, the guardian of entropy, turns to serve Unicron and is thereafter known only as The Fallen. Vector Prime, the guardian of time, withdraws from linear time to observe the multiverse.

4,600,000,000 B.C.E.

The planet Earth forms around the star Sol.

Prior to 60,000,000 B.C.E.

Old Ones and Necrontyr evolve. Old Ones construct the Webway. Necrontyr go to war against the Old Ones, and build bodies of living metal for the C'Tan to live in. C'Tam begin feeding on souls. Deceiver tricks Necrontyr into placing their own souls in android bodies, becoming the Necrons.

Necrons, led by C'Tan, gain the upper hand in the war. Old Ones influence the Eldar to develop their Warp affinity and seed several planets with genetic material. One of these planets, Earth, would give rise to Humanity.

C'Tan begin eating each other. Old Ones, exploiting psychic abilities of the Eldar, defeat the Necrons.

The Outsider, Deceiver, Nightbringer, and Void Dragon, the last remaining C'Tan, begin their work to isolate the Warp from the Materium.

60,000,000 B.C.E

Old Ones' actions against the Necrons unleash Warp entities into the Materium. Enslavers roam the galaxy. Old Ones create Orkz and Jokaero to defeat the Enslavers, but fail and are driven to extinction.

Last four C'Tan go into hibernation on uninhabited planets, intending to reawaken when the galaxy contains enough souls for them to consume. Necrons go into stasis.

37,000,000 B.C.E.

The Great Rift Valley on Klendagon is created as a byproduct of a gigantic mass accelerator cannon used to successfully disable a Reaper.

10,000,000 B.C.E.

Unicron disguises itself as Cybertron's moon.

9,000,000 B.C.E.

Final split between the Autobots and Decepticons. Cybertronian Civil War begins.

4,000,000 B.C.E.

With Cybertron facing a critical energy shortage, Optimus Prime leads an expedition to find new energy sources, but his ship is ambushed by Megatron on the way. After a battle, the two craft fall to Earth, and most of the inhabitants enter stasis lock.

150,000 years-

Forerunner-Precursor War

147,000 B.C.E

The Dark Titan Sargeras betrays his fellows and begins his burning crusade.

110,000 B.C.E.

Human-Forerunner war

98,379 B.C.E

Forerunner-Flood war begins

97,448 B.C.E

Forerunner-Flood war ends

75,000 BCE

First Civilization is destroyed

48,000 B.C.E.

Around this time, the Prothean Empire mysteriously disappears, leaving behind the galaxy-spanning mass relay Portal Network and little else.

30,000 B.C.E

Infinite Empire forms

22,469 B.C.E

Sargeras corrupts the Eredar into becoming his servants. The Prophet Velen leads those untainted, known as the Draenei in a mass exodus.

20,200 B.C.E

Infinite Empire falls

20,053 B.C.E

Earliest form of the Galactic Republic

8000 B.C.E.

The Emperor of Mankind is born in Anatolia from the gestalt psychic consciousness of all of mankind's shaman leaders.

The Burning Legion attempts to invade Azeroth but are stopped by the combined efforts of the various races of Azeroth. Sargeras is injured by the Orc warrior from the future known as Broxigar.

1900 B.C.E.

Nuclear war breaks out on the Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka.

1000 B.C.E

Humans from the Planet Kobol abandone their home for mysterious reasons and resettle on twelve worlds.

580 B.C.E.

The Citadel is (re)discovered by the Asari.

500 B.C.E.

The Citadel Council is founded by the Asari and Salarians.

480 B.C.E.

Accompanied by 300 of his best soldiers, King Leonidas of Sparta makes a last stand at Thermopylae against a massive Persian army.

465 BCE

Darius, a Persian Assassin, assassinated King Xerxes I of Persia, a Templar ally. This assassination was the first recorded use of the Assassins' Hidden Blade.

323 BCE

On 10 or 11 June, Alexander the Great, a Templar ally, died after having been poisoned by the Babylonian Assassin Iltani.

210 BCE

Wei Yu, a Chinese Assassin, assassinated Emperor Qin Shi Huang, the first Emperor of China and a Templar ally, with a spear.

44 BCE

Roman general Gaius Julius Caesar was named dictator for life, with the influence of the Templars. Forty Senators calling themselves "Liberatores," secretly members of the Assassin Order, plotted Caesar's assassination under the leadership of Caesar's friend Marcus Junius Brutus. On 15 March, the Liberatores stabbed Julius Caesar twenty-three times, killing him.

30 BCE

Amunet, an Egyptian Assassin, assassinated Cleopatra, Queen of Egypt and a Templar puppet, with a poisonous asp.

1 C.E.

The Rachni Wars begin

41

Leonius, a Roman Assassin, assassinated Roman Emperor Caligula, a Templar puppet, with a dagger.

181

The Great Hyperspace War is fought between Jedi and Sith.

300

The Council declares the Rachni to be extinct.

700

The Council unleashes the genophage upon the Krogan race, ending the Krogan Rebellions and curbing their rampant population growth.

900

Turians admitted to the Citadel Council.

1191

Altaïr ibn La-Ahad, a disgraced assassin, works to redeem himself by killing nine men in various cities who are prolonging the Third Crusade.

1205

Establishment of the Jedi Assembly.

1227

Altaïr Ibn-la Ahad, along with his wife Maria and son Darim travel to Mongolia to assassinate Genghis Khan.

1257

The Assassin stronghold of Masyaf is attacked by Mongol forces. The assassins' leader, Altaïr Ibn-la Ahad, orders all but a few assassins to abandon the fortress. Also sending away visiting guests and newly inducted assassins, brothers Niccolò and Maffeo Polo, he tasks them with spreading the order throughout the world, as well as hiding the five Memory Seals imprinted with his wisdom. After a final goodbye to his son, Darim, Altair seals himself, The Apple of Eden and final memory seal within the secret library beneath the fortress.

1459

Ezio Auditore born in Florence, to Giovanni and Maria Auditore.

1476

Ezio Auditore's father and brothers are executed before his very eyes, accused of treason against Italy. Ezio vows revenge against the men who killed them, becoming an assassin in the process.

1499

Ezio Auditore, an assassin, travels to Rome to kill the leader of The Knights Templar, said leader is Rodrigo Borgia, also known as Pope Alexander VI. Ezio defeats him, but lets him live.

1500

Ezio Auditore travels to Rome once again to defeat Cesare Borgia, son of Rodrigo and to liberate Rome from the corrupt influence of the Borgia.

Chaos gods Nurgle, Khorne, and Tzeentch awaken to full consciousness.

1503

Frustrated at every turn by Ezio Auditore's growing force of Assassins, and successful sabotage and takeover of Rome, Cesare Borgia assaults his sister/lover Lucrezia and murders his father, Master Templar Pope Alexander VI. Soon after, Ezio drives Cesare completely from Rome. In a failed attempt to reclaim the city, Cesare is promptly arrested and imprisoned by the papal forces of Pope Julius II.

1507

Ezio Auditore tracks down Cesare Borgia to the Siege of Viana in Spain. In disgrace, Cesare is now a mercenary in employ of his brother-in-law, King John III of Navarre. After a fight on ramparts, Ezio gains the upper hand and goes to kill Cesare, who declares that he is not fated to "Die at the hands of man." Declaring that he will then leave Cesare "To the hands of Fate," Ezio throws him off the castle wall to his death.

1511

Ezio Auditore travels to Constantinople to retrieve the seals of Altaïr in order to unlock the vault of Masyaf.

1524

Ezio Auditore passes away quietly on a bench in Florence at the age of 65.

1602

Discord is imprisoned in stone by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna using the Elements of Harmony.

1603

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeat King Sombra of the Crystal Empire. Sombra however drags the Crystal Empire into the darkness with him, swearing revenge.

1604

Princess Luna is corrupted and becomes Nightmare Moon. Her sister Celestia uses the elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon. Nightmare Moon steadily becomes little more than folk tale.

1754

On 18 April, the Templar Haytham Kenway killed Miko, a member of the Assassin Order, inside the Theatre Royal in London and retrieved the Grand Temple Key from his body. With help from John Harrison, Grand Master Reginald Birch concluded that the key opened a First Civilization storehouse somewhere in the British colonies of America - in truth the Grand Temple. On Birch's orders, Haytham traveled to America to discover the storehouse and arrived there on 8 July after seventy-two days of travel.

During Haytham Kenway's journey to the British colonies aboard the Providence, the Aquila pursued its trail with the help of the Assassin Louis Mills, a crewman of the Providence. After killing Mills, Haytham forced captain Samuel Smythe to sail the ship into the storm in hopes of losing its pursuer. The Aquila was damaged and presumed lost at sea, though it continued harassing Templar ships in secret and became known as the "Ghost of the North Seas".

Haytham Kenway met with Charles Lee, a British Army soldier and Templar associate, upon his arrival in Boston and with his help began to gather a band of Templars consisting of William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church and John Pitcairn to discover the First Civilization storehouse and establish a permanent base in the British colonies.

The Colonial Rite of Templars stormed Southgate Fort in Boston to free the natives captured by the slaver Silas Thatcher, a British Army officer, and subdued him only to let him be killed by Benjamin Church.

1755

Haytham Kenway forged an alliance with the Kanien'kehá:ka woman Kaniehtí:io to stop Edward Braddock, a British Army general and former Templar, in turn for gaining the location of the First Civilization storehouse.

The Colonial Rite of Templars, Kaniehtí:io, the Abenakee, Shawnee and Lenape ambushed the British Army during the Braddock Expedition on 13 July. Despite interference from officer George Washington, Haytham was able to assassinate Edward Braddock and took the Templar ring from his body. In return, Kaniehtí:io showed him the location of the First Civilization storehouse, but Haytham discovered the Grand Temple Key was unable to open its outer doors.

Charles Lee was formally inducted into the Templar Order and quickly rose to became the second-in-command of Grand Master Haytham Kenway.

1760

The Kanien'kehá:ka village of Kanatahséton was set aflame by George Washington and other British Army soldiers. While Kaniehtí:io, among others, was killed, her and Haytham's son Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to escape alongside a large group of villagers.

1763

The Colonial Templars led an attack on the Davenport Homestead, the headquarters of the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood, nearly wiping out all the Assassins and causing the destruction of the Davenport manor. Their Mentor Achilles Davenport was spared on the condition that he gave up the Assassins' cause.

1765

On 4 February, because of his affiliation with the Templar Order through Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer, the Assassin Aveline de Grandpré killed Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie, the French governor of Louisiana.

1768

The Templars found out about the continued existence of the Assassin ship the Aquila, and attacked it with three British ships. The Aquila was severely damaged, ran aground, and abandoned. Robert Faulkner had the vessel towed to the Davenport Homestead.

1769

The Clan Mother of Kanatahséton informed Ratonhnhaké:ton of the true purpose of their village and introduced him to their Crystal Ball, which caused Ratonhnhaké:ton to enter the Nexus, where he met Juno. She informed him that in order to save his village from imminent destruction, he had to join the Assassin Order - while in truth she merely wished to use him as a pawn to hide the Grand Temple Key for future discovery.

At the Davenport Homestead, Ratonhnhaké:ton met Achilles Davenport, the former Mentor of the Colonial Assassins, who despite his initial reluctance agreed to train him after seeing him fend off an attack by poachers.

1770

The citizens of Boston revolted against the British soldiers posted in the city over dissatisfaction of the colonial cities not being represented in British Parliament. Achilles Davenport and Ratonhnhaké:ton witnessed Haytham Kenway scheming with another individual and Ratonhnhaké:ton was sent to follow him, and killed the man when it became evident that he planned to trigger a shooting at the riot - though Charles Lee succeeded their ploy by firing his gun, causing the British Army to fire at the rioters; triggering the Boston Massacre, which killed five men and injured six.

Ratonhnhaké:ton, who was believed by the British to be the instigator of the Boston Massacre, was able to evade capture with help of Samuel Adams, who taught him ways on how to decrease his notoriety and how to travel unseen through cities via the Freemasons' tunnel systems.

Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to the Davenport Homestead, where he was given a pair of Hidden Blades and started his formal training.

1773

The Aquila, the former flagship of the Assassin Navy, was rebuilt after it had laid destroyed in the bay of the Davenport Homestead for several years. With Robert Faulkner's tutoring, Ratonhnhaké:ton became the new captain of the ship.

Because of William Johnson intending to buy the land on which Kanatahséton stands, Ratonhnhaké:ton made Johnson his first Templar target and, on Samuel Adams' advice, aided the Sons of Liberty in disrupting Johnson's financing by destroying his shipments of tea.

British colonists rose up against the British and the Tea Act, which stood in opposition of their rights of having no taxation while not being represented in British Parliament. Paul Revere, William Molineux, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Stephane Chapheau instigated the Boston Tea Party, where tea belonging to the British and William Johnson was thrown into the Boston harbor - thus instigating the American Revolution against the British.

1774

William Johnson reacquired the financing needed to buy the Kanien'kehá:ka lands, and despite his previous relation with the tribe, chose to resort to violence to get the Kanien'kehá:ka elders to consent to the purchase. Ratonhnhaké:ton assassinated Johnson in front of Johnson Hall while he was meeting with the elders.

1775

On 18 April, Paul Revere and Ratonhnhaké:ton rode to Lexington and Concord during the night to warn the Patriots of incoming attacks by Loyalists and British forces under John Pitcairn.

The British forces of John Pitcairn and the Patriots under command of John Parker met at Concord on 19 April and a skirmish ensued, followed by a battle between British soldier and Patriots under James Barrett at Lexington. With help from Ratonhnhaké:ton, the Patriots were able to rout the British forces.

The Continental Congress formed the Continental Army on 16 June after the Battles of Lexington and Concord started the American Revolutionary War, and appointed George Washington as its Commander-in-Chief.

The newly formed Continental Army clashed with the British Army at Charlestown, Massachusetts on 17 June, known as the Battle of Bunker Hill. Ratonhnhaké:ton assassinated the British command and Templar John Pitcairn amidst the battle, though the British managed to claim victory and captured Charlestown.

1776

Ratonhnhaké:ton attacked the Templar Thomas Hickey, a soldier in the Continental Army and money counterfeiter, for conspiring to kill George Washington, but both men were arrested for counterfeiting in the process. While Hickey's Templar connections got him out of imprisonment in Bridewell Prison in New York, Ratonhnhaké:ton was led to hang on 28 June for conspiring Washington's assassination. The Assassins freed Ratonhnhaké:ton, who then assassinated Hickey.

After the Continental Army granted the secret Templar Nicholas Biddle command of the Randolph, Biddle started raiding posts around Nantucket claiming it was a Loyalist post in an effort to convince Continental Congress to appoint Biddle as Admiral of the Continental Navy. Informed by Amanda Bailey of the news, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Robert Faulkner brought the Aquila to sea and stopped Biddle's ransacking.

Nicholas Biddle abandoned his orders to escort the French ship the Belladonna to the colonies, instead bringing in Templar ships sailing under the British flag to take the Belladonna down. The Aquila escorted the vessel to safety and fended off its attackers.

Surgeon Benjamin Church betrayed the Templar Order and the Continental Army to serve the British Army, stealing supplies from the Continental Army in the process.

1778

After having been chased through New York and the Caribbean Sea, Benjamin Church was killed near Martinique by Haytham Kenway and his son Ratonhnhaké:ton, who started a temporary alliance over mutual interests.

Commander George Washington ordered the destruction of the Kanien'kehá:ka village Kanatahséton after receiving reports of their alliance with the British. Ratonhnhaké:ton neutralized both the Continental Army soldies and Kanien'kehá:ka to avoid further conflict, but was forced to kill his childhood friend Kanen'tó:kon.

On 17 March, the Aquila attacked Nicholas Biddle's hideout in the Caribbean Sea and boarded the Randolph, where Ratonhnhaké:ton defeated Biddle, though granted him the final wish of going down with his ship and blew up the Randolph.

The Battle of Monmouth between the Continental Army and British Army ensued. Due to Charles Lee's retreat, the Continental Army was outnumbered, but managed to retreat under the Marquis de Lafayette and with the help of Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton cut off his relation with the Continental Army over differences with George Washington.

1780

General Benedict Arnold of the Continental Army conspired his defection to the British Army and handover of West Point alongside British officer John André. After receiving reports from the Culper Ring, George Washington sollicited the aid of Ratonhnhaké:ton to help investigate the treason.

After the capture of John André by Continental on 23 September, the British Army stormed West Point and Benedict Arnold fled the colonies. Ratonhnhaké:ton helped the Continental Army hold West Point.

1781

After the Freemasons transported it to the American colonies, George Washington made contact with Apple of Eden #3.

The Marquis de Lafayette employed the aid of François Joseph Paul de Grasse and the French navy to aid his friend Ratonhnhaké:ton by conquering the New York harbor and surrounding it. On 5 September the French and British navies waged war at the Battle of the

Chesapeake, and the French managed to shield New York's harbor.

Ratonhnhaké:ton infiltrated Fort George, the Templars' headquarters on 16 September, to assassinate Charles Lee. Grand Master Haytham Kenway sent Charles Lee away with the Grand Temple Key to assure Charles' safety. On Ratonhnhaké:ton's signal, the French navy fired upon Fort George, giving him the opportunity to strike but wounding him in the process. Haytham confronted Ratonhnhaké:ton, but left with no other option, he killed Haytham and left the fort.

1782

Grand Master Charles Lee held a Templar meeting to remember Haytham Kenway in New York, though the meeting was swiftly disrupted by Ratonhnhaké:ton. The Templars captured Ratonhnhaké:ton, though he escaped and chased Charles to Boston. After a chase through an unfinished ship, Ratonhnhaké:ton was gravely wounded by a plank, though he managed to shoot Lee in the chest. Charles escaped to a tavern in Monmouth, where Ratonhnhaké:ton sat down with him and ultimately killed him on 2 October, taking the Grand Temple Key from his corpse.

1783

In April, Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to an abandoned Kanatahséton where he found his tribe's Crystal Ball and communicated with Juno in the Nexus once again, where he was given the final task of hiding the Grand Temple Key where none could find it.

After the Peace of Paris, the independence of the British colonies was recognized, resulting in the foundation of the United States and the evacuation of British forces from the colonies.

1800

Humans on Terra invent the Warp drive and first encounters xenos. Psykers first appear among humans.

2012

October- The Assassin Desmond Miles and his Assassin team reached the Grand Temple, where they discover that in order to find the key that unlocked its inner barrier, Desmond would be required to relive the memories of his ancestor, Haytham Kenway, and his son Ratonhnhaké:ton.

2100

Titans invented on Terra. Humans begin remaking the galaxy in their own image.

2149

Republic of Zeon becomes the Principality of Zeon.

2159

One Year War begins between Principality of Zeon and Earth Federation.

2160

January 1: Battle of A Baoa Qu; One Year War ends

2162

The Rainforest Wars begin as UN, Koslovic and Frieden forces clash over ideological differences.

2163

Zeon remnants initiate Operation Stardust.

2167

AEUG battles against the Earth Federation's oppressive Titans organization.

2168

AEUG battles Neo Zeon forces.

2170

The United Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command are formed.

2173

Char Aznable leads another Neo Zeon uprising.

2200

Golden Age of Mankind begins. Emergence of the Navigator gene allows Human spaceships to make longer and faster Warp Jumps, dramatically increasing the speed and range of galaxy-wide colonisation. Perfection of Standard Template Constructs.

The Emperor of Man creates the first genetically-altered, power-armoured warriors to aid in his conquest of Terra.

2229

The Emperor creates the Primarchs, twenty demigods made from his own genetic material, only to see them scattered across the galaxy by the powers of Chaos.

2259

Humans arrive in the Koprulu Sector.

2291

The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine is developed.

2292

Celestial Being begins testing of the Second Generation Gundam Prototypes at a secret facillity called 'Krung Thep'

2300

The Fall of the Eldar. The combined debauchery and sadism of the Eldar race creates the Chaos god Slaanesh, the Dark Prince of Excess. In an instant the heart is torn from the Eldar civilization, leaving behind a wound in reality dubbed the Eye of Terror. The shockwaves of Slaanesh's birth dispel the Warp Storms isolating Terra, allowing the Emperor to launch his Great Crusade to reunite humanity. One by one the Primarchs are rediscovered and given command of the Space Marine Legions.

2307

The private armed organisation Celestial Being announces its existence to the world and begins armed interventions in all conflict using the weapons known as Gundam.

2308

The UNSC defeats Celestial Being.

2312

The UNSC establishes the autonomous peacekeeping force known as the A-LAWS to suppress dissidents.

Celestial Being returns and begins to battle the A-LAWS.

2314

The UNSC disolves A-LAWS, many senior members are imprisoned for crimes against humanity.

2323

Terran Confederacy founded in Koprulu Sector.

2383

The Geth revolt against their Quarian creators, forcing the evacuation of the Quarian homeworld Rannoch and its colony planets over the following two decades.

2430

Coordinator boom, Genetic modifications made while children are still in the womb produce designer children with superior reflexes, intelligence, and elongated life span. Controversy remains however. Eventually the "Coordinators" as they are called are banned from most of Earth.

2470

Bloody Valentine war begins after a nuclear attack against a Coordinator Colony known as Junius Seven. Though out numbered the Coordinators superior intelligence and Mobile Suit forces initially give them an advantage.

As the War drags on however UNSC forces are pulled back from the Colonies to deal with Coordinator threat. Thankfully the war is eventually ended with an agreed upon ceasefire but tensions remain.

2473

The Second Bloody Valentine war breaks out ending a three year cold war. Though the fighting lasts less than a year the death toll is massive. In the end a more permeant peace agreement was reached garunteeing Coordinators full portection. However the UNSC has been drawn away from more pressing concerns in the outter colonies.

2478

Several outter colonies begin rebelling due to poor conditions. The UNSC mobolizes forces too supress the rebellion otherwise known as the Insurrection.

2511

Operation: TREBUCHET is launched to supress the Insurrection. Though initially successful the UNSC eventually becomes bogged down in a prolonged counter insurgency campaign in the outter colonies.

2517

August 17 - Dr Halsey meets John-117 for the first time, approves him for conscription into the SPARTAN-II project.

September 23 - SPARTAN-II project begins. 75 test subjects are kidnapped for training and replaced with clones.

2525

February 3 - Contact with the Human colony of Harvest is lost. First Human contact with the Covenant races.

March 9 - The SPARTAN-II trainees undergo a series of radical augmentation procedures. 30 die and 12 are left disabled.

November 1 - Vice Admiral Preston Cole assembles the largest fleet in Human history to retake Harvest.

November 27 - The SPARTAN-II trainees receive their MJOLNIR armour.

2531

Admiral Cole retakes the Harvest colony.

Colonel Ackerson begins his SPARTAN-III project. Type-III Spartans are cheaper to produce and train en masse, but not as effective in battle as their predecessors.

2537

July - SPARTAN-III Alpha Company is deployed against Covenant shipyard. Target is destroyed at the cost of the entire company.

2541

The Mandolorians begin conquering systems on the outskirts of the Republic.

2545

July – SPARTAN-III Beta Company deployed against Covenant refinery. Target is destroyed at the cost of all but two of the SPARTAN-IIIs.

2548

The Cylon war begins in the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

Mandolorians skirmish with Republic forces.

2550

The Mandolorain Wars begin. The Republic appeals for Jedi support but gets only sympathy. Thousands of Republic troops are killed.

2551

A few Jedi led by a skilled Knight known as Revan and his close friend Alek investigate the devastation of Cathar. They recieved a froce vision detailing the massacre the Mandalorian's prepetrated there. Revan takes up the mask of the sole Mandalorian to refuse the order and vows to defeat the Mandolorians. Through clever political manuevering he manages to get the Jedi Council to sanction his faction. The Jedi join the war.

2552

July – the Battle for Sigma Octanus IV.

August 27 – All surviving SPARTAN-IIs recalled to Reach for upgrades and training.

August 29 - Master Chief meets Cortana for the first time.

August 30 – The Covenant arrive at Reach. All but approximately six SPARTAN-IIs are killed defending the planet.

September 19 – The Pillar of Autumn arrives at Alpha Halo.

September 22 – Master Chief destroys Alpha Halo.

October – Master Chief, Cortana and Johnson return to Earth. The Prophet of Regret's fleet arrives, beginning the First Battle for Earth. Master Chief and company leave for Delta Halo.

November 3 – SPARTAN-II Blue Team, SPARTAN-III Sabre and Katana squads, Sgt Mendez and Dr Halsey are trapped inside the Onyx Shield World.

Late November – Master Chief Returns again to Earth, fights the Covenant occupation and leaves through the Ark Portal.

2553

Master Chief kills the Prophet of Truth and the Gravemind, destroys the Ark, more.

March 3 – the Human-Covenant war officially ends.

Revan leads a massive counter offensive against the Mandolorians. His brilliant tactics leave the Mandolorians stunned and confused while Republic forces pick them apart.

2554

Revan defeats the Mandolorians at Malachor V. The Mandolorian wars end. Following the victory Revan took a third of the fleet with him into the Unknown Regions, claiming to be seeking the last Mandolorian Hold Outs.

2,559

Jedi Civil War Begins. Revan and Malak return at the head of a massive Armada taking the Republic by surprise. Revan's strategic brilliance wins his forces (calling themselves Sith) numerous early victories.

2560

The Cylon war ends in an armistice. Armistice station is built on the border between Colonial and Cylon space. For forty years the Colonials send diplomats to Armistice station. The Cylons send no one.

2564

Darth Revan is ambushed by Jedi forces sent to capture him. They board his flagship and engage him in a duel. Malak, seeing his chance for power, orders his ships to open fire on Revan's bridge. Revan is badly injuried but is saved from the brink of death by Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan.

2,565

Jedi Civil war ends. Revan, under the guise of a programed personality leads Republic forces to the Star Forge. He slays Malak in person then to the surprise of many brings the Sith back under his control and establishes a new state known as the Revanchist Sith.

2566

Revan marries Bastila Shan, much to the displeasure of the Jedi. Still Revan keeps the peace between his forces and the Republic.

2567

Sith forces, in opposition to Revan's new regime begin assassinating Jedi.

2569

The Jedi Conclave on Katarr is attacked and utterly destroyed. Many assume the Jedi order all but destroyed. Tesions rise between Revanchists and the Republic.

2570

The Sith Trimunative is tricked into the open leading to the battle of Telos IV. Sith forces are destroyed by the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik. Surik then went to Malachor V to stop the Sith at the source. Task completed she set about rebuilding the Jedi order and strength ties between the Republic and the Revanchists.

2571

The Orion Systems Alliance is fromed between the UNSC and Sangheili.

2572

The Orion System Alliance encounters the Rebuplic. Though there is some exchange of trade and information relations remain cold. Revan formally allies the Revanchists with the Republic.

2579

The OSA and Republic encounter the Imperium. Tensions rise even further.

2600

The Cylons return after several years of absence. They devastate the Twelve colonies in a massive surprise attack. The Battlestar Galactica leads a fleet of civilian ships out to find the legendary 13th colony of Gaia.

2601

Outbreak of the First Great Galactic War between Republic, Imperium, and Orion System Alliance forces. No one is certain who fired the first shot.

2602

The survivors of Twelve colonies settle on a barely habbitable world they name New Caprica. Less than a year later the Cylons arrive, Galactica and the remaining ships in orbit are forced to flee. Dr. Gauis Batlar, President of Twelve Colonies surrenders begining a difficult occupation lasting several months. At last Admiral Adama leads a daring mission to rescue the people trapped on New Caprica, the mission is a total sucess. The Colonials return to space and resume their journey.

2603

The Cylons have a schisim regarding the missing five Cylon models. This leads a brutal civil war resulting in one faction of Cylons forming an Alliance with Humanity to find Gaia. Gaia is located but they discover the planet was devastated by nuclear war centuries before hand and is uninhabitable.

2604

A mutiny breaks out on Galactica regarding the Alliance with the Cylons and the failed promise of a new home. The mutiny is put down but it is discovered that Galactica is begining to fall apart due to corners having been cut in her construction.

The Final Cylon Ellen Tigh escapes to rejoin Galactica only for the former Sleeper agent known as Boomer to kidnap Hera, the first true Human Cylon Hybrid.

Admiral Adama launches a sucidal mission to rescue Hera from the Cylon loyalists. The Crew of Galactica succesfully rescues Hera and in the following confusion accidently destroy the remaining Cylon Loyalists by sending them into a black hole.  
Galactica make a blind jump and somehow arrives at Earth. OSA forces grant asylum to the Colonials and Cylon rebels.

Nightmare Moon returns but is purified by the elements of Harmony now weilded by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Luna spends a great deal of time recovering.

2605

The Damocles Alliance enters the Great Galactic War.

Discord is revived and with diffuclty is defeated by the element of Harmony.

Shining Armor marries Princess Mi Amore Cadenza other wise known as Cadance. Queen Chrysalis, secretly kidnaps Cadance prior to the wedding, brainwashes Shining Armor and infiltrates her forces into Canterlot. She is thwarted by Twilight Sparkle freeing the real Cadance and is driven from Equestria, huge party for all. Spike still does not know what a bachelor party is.

2606

Crystal Empire crisis occurs, King Sombra is defeated however.

Discord is redemmed by Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle becomes an Alicorn.

2607

An Exodus from Orion System Alliance occurs, of human refugees trying to escape the endless warfare.

2609

Ork waghs run rampant devastatng many worlds.

2610

Massacre at Ossus, OSA Spartan super soldiers infiltrate a Jedi enclave on Ossus. Hundreds of Jedi, temple security and staff, and Republic Soldiers at the cost of barely a dozen Spartans.

2611

Battle of Equestria, thousands of native Equines killed while of OSA claims victory.

2612

Hive fleet Behemoth arrives. All Factions involved initially attempt to fight it seperatly the no real effect.

2614

Under the threat of the Tyranids the OSA, Imperium, Republic, and Damcles Alliance unite their forces.

The Autobots reveal themselves to the Emperor and in secret join the war against the Tyranids while continuing to battle the Decepticons

2616

The Decisive battle of Maccrage occurs on the homeworld of the Ultramarines Legion. Hive Fleet Behemoth is scattered. Anti Tyranid campaigns continue.

2625

The Formation of the Orcish Horde on Draenor, the Burning Legion uses the Orcs to commit genocide against the Draenei.

2628

The last of the Tyranid Splinter fleet's is destroyed.

2629

The Five powers began to consolidate their governments and militaries into a single entity to repel future Tyranid assaults and restore order.

2630

The Codex Astartes is issued, many Legions of Space Marines argue over whether or not to adopt it to support peace.

2631

The Refugees from the OSA settle upon a world very similar to Earth which they simply name Gaia.

2632

The Codex Astartes is accepted as law, the Space Marine legions are broken up. The Anaxes Accord is signed. The Imperium of Orion is founded. The second Founding of Space Marines begins.

2635

The Orion Inquisition is founded. Grey Knights Founded.

2641

Gene Stealer Cults are located in outter Colonies. All Imperial Forces are put on high alert.

Emergence Day on Cera, Imperial garrisons mitigate some of the losses but are unable to halt the Locust permentaly

2643

The Order of Standardization is issued, commanding that all forces of the Imperium of Orion conform to common arsenals. This is meet with mixed success.

2644

The opening of the dark portal on Azeroth connecting Azeroth and Draenor. The First war begins.

2645

Refugees from Stormwind reach Lordaeron. Preparations for war begin.

2647

Hive Fleet Naga arrives.

2648

Human explorers find a Prothean data cache on Ares, leading to the discovery of element zero and the Mass Relays, allowing humanity to first travel beyond the solar system.

2649

The Orion Imperium becomes aware of the Korprulu sector and begins to passively monitor it.

2650

Revan while on an investigation in the unknown regions stumbles upon the true Sith Empire once more. He is captured and held prisoner.

2651

A massive Ork Wagh! lead by Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka assaults the Hive world of Armageddon. First war of Armageddon begins.

The Grand Alliance is formed. The Orcish Horde invades Lordaeron, the Second war begins.

2652

Jedi Grand Master Meetra Surik goes in search of Revan, following his trial all the way to the Sith capitol of Dromund Kaas. There she encounter's Lord Scourge, a Sith who has frequently interogated and come to trust Revan. Together they break Revan out of prison and attempt to assassinate the Sith Emperor. They defeat the Emperor's bodyguards and confront him in battle. During the fight however Scourge turned upon the two Jedi, crippling Surik. Both are taken prisoner. Unbeknownst to either of them Alpharius had bugged Revan's old transport which Surik had made use of, the Ebon Hawk. He alerts Horus of the situation.

2653

Horus, without the Emperor's consent leads the entire first company of the Sons of Horus in rescue mission on Dromund Kaas. Horus recuses the two Jedi and they confront the Sith Emperor once more. However they are not strong enough to defeat him and the Sons of Horus are forced to retreat from Dromund Kaas with heavy losses. The Emperor public scolds Horus's recklessness before privately thanking him. The Sith Empire retalitates by attacking Korriban. The Second Great Galactic War begins.

The Second war ends, the Orcs are placed in internment camps.

2654

The First War of Armageddon ends, Commissar Yarrick becomes a legend.

April 11 - Commander Shepard is born.

2665

The Alliance makes an expedition to Draenor to stop a resurgence of the Horde, all are assumed lost.

2656

Hive Fleet Gorgon arrives.

2657

Only twelve years after leaving their solar system for the first time, the human refugees make first contact with an alien species (the turians). An unfortunate misunderstanding is followed by a series of escalating conflicts, collectively known as the "First Contact War" and ended only when Citadel diplomats step in to settle the matter.

2658

The Human-Locust War on Cera ends with the battle of Azura. With Cera's infrastructure devastated, Imperial support is the only thing keeping the planet together. Many veteran a

In the aftermath of the First Contact War, the human-supremacist organisation Cerberus is formed.

2660

Hive Fleet Kraken arrives.

2662

Hive Fleet Jormungandr arrives.

A powerful force user is born. He is quickly found by the Jedi and brought into the order.

2663

The Terran Confederacy begins expanding its influence in the Korprulu sector, it is resisted by a collection of outter colonies, fringe worlds, and the powerful Kel Morian Combine. The Guild Wars begin.

2665

The Systems Alliance is granted an embassy on the Citadel.

Lt. David Anderson and Spectre Saren Arterius are assigned to track down Dr. Shu Qian and his supporter Edan Had'dah after it is discovered that they had been involved in illegal AI research. The mission ends in failure, with both suspects killed before they can be captured.

Thrall reforms the Orcish Horde and sacks Durnholde keep.

2666

The Imperium encounters the Systems Alliance and Citadel Council. Relations remain complicated, while plenty wish for the Imperium to Annex the Systems Alliance, the tide of war against the Tyranids and the Sith limits avaible man power.

The Plauge of undeath begins to spread in Lordaeron. The Thrid War begins. Arthas Menethil becomes a Death Knight and murders his father. Lordaeron, Quel'thalas, and Dalaran fall. The Burning Legion invades Azeroth again.

2667

The Orcs settle in Kalimdor and skirmish with the Night Elves, human refuges, and Centaur. The Night Elves, the Horde, and the Alliance unite to defeat the legion at mount Hyjal, the third war ends.

2668

Hive Fleet Leviathan arrives.

The Imperium begins fielding war droids to shore up the steadily flagging lines of Imperial Soldiers.

The Naboo Crisis occurs.

A Jedi, Sifo-Dyas, orders the creation of a Clone army on the Planet Kamino, he dies under mysterious circumstances a short time later.

The Planet Korhal declares independence from the Terran Confederacy.

The Blood Elves are exiled from the Alliance and join Illidan Stormrage's forces. Arthas Menethil becomes the Lich King after defeating Illidan Stormrage. The Forsaken come to power in Lordaeron. The Orcs death Admiral Proudmoore in the first siege of Theramore. Five years of easy peace settle upon Azeroth.

2670

The colony of Mindoir is raided by batarian slavers, who succeed in kidnapping most of the population. Only a handful of survivors are left when an Alliance battlegroup, centered on the carrier Einstein, finally reaches the planet.

2671

Exhausted the Imperium and Sith come to the negotiation table. The Sith attempt a brazen assault on Coruscant to tip the scales in their favor. The Jedi Temple is sacked but the Sith are repelled by a counter attack lead by the Emperor in person. A cold war begins.

The Second War of Armageddon begins, Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka once more leads the Orks while Commissar Yarrick assumes command of all Imperial forces on Armageddon.

2674

Renewed skirimishing between the Alliance and the Horde. Proxy wars are fought by both sides but formal conflict is never declared.

2675

The Producers of War droids begin price hikes to increase their profits. The Emperor orders that they return prices to their previous levels.

The Dark Portal reopens and the Burning Legion attempts another invasion. The Alliance and the Horde, joined by new allies (the Draenei and Blood Elves respectively) invade Outland (formerly known as Draenor). Illidan Stormrage is killed. Kil'jaden attempts to invade through the Sunwell but is stopped and the Sunwell is restored.

2676

The Producers of War droids refuse to lower their prices, in response the Emperor dispatches the World Eaters to ravage the forge worlds operated by the Producers. Hundreds of thousands are killed but the Producers lower their prices to agreeable levels. Secretly they form a pact to protect their interests and potentially seceed from the Imperium.

The Skyllian Blitz: an enormous fleet of slavers, pirates and batarians attacks the human colony of Elysium. Garrison forces augmented by civilian irregulars succeed in holding off the enemy until an Alliance task force reaches the planet and decimates the pirate fleet.

The Lich King renews his attacks on Azeroth. Alliance and Horde forces engage the Scourge in Northrend but begin attacking one another after the debacle at the Wrathgate. Tensions between the Alliance and the Horde near a breaking point.

2677

June 13 - The Producers of War Droids formally seceed from the Imperium forming the Confederacy of Independent Systems, they are lead by a fallen Jedi Count Douku.

October 11 - Negotiations with the CIS begin to break down the Imperium and the Seperatist prepare for war.

December 8 - A Protoss fleet, led by Tassadar, arrives at the Zerg-infested Terran colony world Chau Sara and eradicates all life on the planet.

December 12 - Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg enter the Great War.

December 23- The Imperium dispatches an expeditionary force to pacify the Korprulu sector.

The planet of Akuze serves as the location for humanity's first contact with Thresher Maws when they devour the entire colony. A marine unit sent to investigate suffers near-100% casualties; legendary soldier Commander Shepard may have been one of the few survivors.

The Lich King is defeated and temporarily the Alliance and Horde resume their old cold war.

2678

January 29 - An Imperial Senator and two Jedi are taken captive by the CIS on Geonosis. All three are sentenced to death.

Febuary 7 - The Jedi launch a rescue mission of Geonosis, many Jedi are killed before the Clone army arrives to reinforce them. The CIS is forced to retreat. The Clone Wars begin.

The Terran Confederacy collapses with the fall of Tarsonis. The Terran Dominion rises out of the ashes.

Raynor's Raiders form.

The battle of Auir Begins.

Tassadar sacrifices himself to destroy the Zerg Overmind.

In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major assault against pirate bases on the moon of Torfan. Despite horrendous losses to the marines, the pirates are utterly wiped out. Legendary soldier Commander Shepard may have commanded the marine contingent.

The Cataclysm rocks Azeroth forever reshaping its landscape, hostilities between the Alliance and Horde become an armed conflict.

2679

A civil war breaks out between the zerg remnants, later known as the Brood War. Around this time, the Imperial Expedition arrives, wanting to use the zerg to pacify the sector.

Deathwing is slain.

Theramore Island is destroyed via manabomb.

2680

The war ends with Kerrigan, now the new leader of the zerg, decimating the Dominion, protoss, and Imperial forces, and becoming the dominant power within the sector. The rest of the Imperial Expeditionary fleet is destroyed shortly thereafter.

Warchief Garrosh Hellscream of the Horde is overthrown.

2681

The Second War of Armageddon comes to a formal close. Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka leaves the Armageddon system, pursued by Commissar Yarrick and a force of Black Templar Space Marines. Fighting continues on Armageddon however as more Orks arrive to the fight. The Imperium is forced to maintain a sizeable fleet presence.

The Terran Dominion makes landfall on Azeroth under a banner of peace and discover. The war weary Alliance and Horde cautiously accept the new comers unaware of their true intentions. The Dominion secretly begins kidnapping citizens from Azeroth.

2682

The President of the Imperial Senate, Palpatine is given full legislative authority within the Imperium of Orion.

The Dominion covertly sponsers movements to destabalize the Governments of Azeroth. One by the various nations of the Alliance and Horde fall and replaced with Dominion controlled puppet states. The Dominion begins openly cultivating many of the nonhumans of Azeroth to use as slaves or shock troopers in the Dominion Military.

2683

Current date.


	2. Codex Entry: 2 Imperium of Orion

Codex Entry: 2 The Imperium of Orion.

Government: Constitutional Monarchy

Capital: Pax Imperius Station (In rotating orbit of Coruscant, Earth, Terra, and T'au.)

Head of State: The God Emperor of Mankind.

Founding Document: The Anaxes Accord

Executive body: The High Lords of Terra.

Legislative body: The Imperial Senate.

Representative body: House of Commons.

Judicial body: Imperial Judicial Corps.

Population: Exact number unknown estimates are around 16 Quadrillion.

Religious Affiliation: Varies from world to world.

Currency: Imperial Credit

Date of Founding: 2632

Brief History:

The first contact between any of the powers that would make up the Imperium of Orion occurred in 2572. While there was a some trade and exchange of information relations remained frosty as both sides had only recently come out of major conflicts. Onto this scene emerged the Imperium of Man and its Eldar Allies in 2579.

Relations remained tense and cautious. Then in 2601 at a peace summit near the edges of all three powers an altercation occurred with all sides claiming delegates from another faction attempted to assassinate them. The Great Galactic War had begun.

The Orion Systems Alliance seemed to be the underdog coming into the conflict, considerably out gunned by its enemies. It lacked the force wielding Jedi of the Republic or the Super Soldiers of the Adeptus Astartes but sheer determination, cunning, and superior technologies in the areas of Artificial intelligence, Mobile Suits, and biological augmentation gave them enough of an edge to keep both factions at bay.

The brutal three way became a horrific four way as the Damocles Allaince entered onto the stage attacking all factions involved. The battles raged on a hundred worlds for a decade, with atrocities committed by all sides such as the Orbital Bombardment of Equestria or the Massacre of Ossus. It was not until the coming of a greater threat that all four factions were forced to unite to face it.

The Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth arrived devastating countless worlds in its path. Alone none of the factions could present effective resistance against the Tyranids. In desperation they united their forces and fought the alien monsters as a united front.

All of this came to a climax at the battle of Macragge in 2616. There millions of soldiers from all factions sacrificed their lives to shatter the Hive Fleet. Though weakened the Splinter Fleets remained a serious threat for the next twelve years.

To guard against a similar conflict in the future all of the major factions began to open talks towards forming a united government in 2629. It would take another three years of arguing, compromise, and near re-ignition of hostilities before the new Government took shape. In 2632 the Imperium of Orion was founded.

Ever since that day the Imperium has stood strong in face of rebellion, alien assaults, and worse threats. Its might however was tested most gravely in 2653, when the Sith Empire returned to the Galactic stage and invaded the Imperium. Expecting to face a weak Republic and exhausted Jedi they were surprised and alarmed to find the might of the Imperium waiting for them. A bloody war broke out lasting for nearly two decades before exhausted, both factions negotiated a peace treaty, one that was marred by the Sith making one last cowardly attack to try and break the Imperium. The treaty of Coruscant established the new boundaries between the two powers and allowed the Imperium to refocus its efforts against Tyranids and other threats.

Without a doubt the Imperium of Orion is the most powerful nation in the entire galaxy, but even its strength is near its limits.

Organizations:

Jedi Order-

The Jedi Order, sometimes referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, is an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice in the Imperium, and become among most famous of the various groups that rely on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order has grown over the millennia despite facing many trials, most often threats from the Sith, wielders of the dark side of the Force. Currently based on Tython.

Revanchists-

The original Revanchists were Jedi Knights Revan brought with him to investigate, and later wage war against the Mandolorians. They later became Sith for a long time before Revan returned to the Light and reorganized them. Though many Revanchists are Gray or even some might be called Dark Jedi they are devoted to protecting the Imperium from external, and occasionally internal threats. The actual lines between Jedi and Revanchists can become blurred at times as becoming a Revanchists does not always mean leaving the Jedi Order.

The Imperial Inquisition-

The Inquisition is the hard left hand of the Imperium. Inquisitors seek out corruption and heresy with the Imperium, from political dissidents to renegade psykers and force users. Inquisitors posses nearly limitless power and may demand the service of any Imperial Citizen from the lowest commoner to a Planetary Governor. They can not however demand the usage of Space Marines, Jedi, or Revanchists and instead must ask for their assistance.

Gray Knights- The Gray Knights are a specially trained force of Space Marines created from the Emperors own Gene seed. Untold numbers of rites are preformed upon them for one reason and one reason only, to battle Daemons and heretics. The Gray Knights are considered top secret so much so that in some cases planetary populations may be slaughtered to prevent information about them from spreading.

Death Watch- The Death Watch are normal Space Marines on lone from various chapters to hunt and kill Xeno's. Death Watch Marines who return to their chapters often bring with them new tactics and technology as payment for their services.

Adepta Sororitas- (also known as "the Sisterhood" or "Daughters of the Emperor") are an all-female subdivision of the religious organization known as the Ecclesiarchy or Ministorum. The Sisterhood's Orders Militant serve as the Ecclesiarchy's fighting arm, mercilessly rooting out corruption and heresy within humanity and every organization of the Adeptus Terra. They are frequently used by the Ordo Hereticus.

Adeptus Arbites-

The Adeptus Arbites enforce the Lex Imperialis, Imperial law, embodied within the great Book of Judgement. Their organization represents the soldiers and police of the Adeptus Terra. While many worlds have their own laws and the Arbites are the formal policing force of the Imperium.

Adeptus Mechanicus-

The Adeptus Mechanicus is a technological organization, often known as the Priesthood of Mars. It holds a near monopoly on technological knowledge in the Imperium. Their Forge Worlds turn out the Imperium's most powerful and advanced weaponry and equipment.

Collegia Titanica- The Collegia Titanica is the section of the Adeptus Mechanicus that includes the Imperial Titans, the colossal god-machines. The Collegia is also known as the "Adeptus Titanicus" (a contraction of "Adeptus Mechanicus Collegia Titanica").

Assassin Order-

For thousands of years the Assassin Order has fought a secret war against the Templar order. The Assassin's fight to protect Mankind's free will and evolution while the Templar's seek domination and total control. While both organizations fight a war of shadows within the Imperium the Assassin's are occasionally employed the Imperium to remove various threats. If they are unable or unwilling then the Imperium still has other agents of death to make use of in the Officio Assassinorum. Still, the Assassin Order is kept around due to often being just as skilled, if not better than Officio Assassinorum, while remaining a technically independent organization, plausible deniablity.

Officio Assassinorum-

When the Assassin Order refuses to remove a target or is simply not trusted with the job the Officio Assassinorum is called in. The Officio Assassinorum (Office of Assassins) is the Imperial organisation responsible for the recruitment, training, and deployment of elite assassins. That said it has been open to corruption in the past, with some Grand Masters murdered by their own students. Thus the Assassin order is kept around.

Vindicare Temple - sharpshooters, specialists in sniping and marksmanship.

Callidus Temple - chameleons, specialists in infiltration and impersonation.

Eversor Temple - berserkers, drug-fuelled killing machines.

Culexus Temple - Pariahs, psykers are their exclusive targets.

Venenum Temple - specialists in poisoning their targets.

Vanus Temple - intelligence-gatherers, in matters of strategy and tactics their insight is unparalleled. They often assassinate their targets indirectly using their intelligence and knowledge to bring down targets.

Adeptus Astra Telepathica-

The Adeptus Astra Telepathica is an organization of the Adeptus Terra, responsible for the recruitment and training of psykers into the service of the Imperium. The Adeptus Astra Telepathica trains the majority of Imperial psykers, which become known as Sanctioned Psykers.

Military Forces:

Imperial Army-

The Imperial Army is a broad base term used to describe the majority of ground forces utilized by the Imperium. It is a diverse and complex force with a vast array of weapons and vehicles. It can be broken down to further levels.

Planetary Defense Force- Called PDF for short a Planetary Defense Force is the standing militia on all Imperial worlds. Every planet in the Imperium is required to maintain a PDF force. As the PDF is focused on defensive warfare and occasionally putting down a rebellion, most have little actual battlefield experience. In times of war where a planet is attacked by hostile invaders and other branches of the Imperial army arrive the PDF usually become subservient to the more experienced forces. It is from the PDF that most Guard Regiments are raised.

Imperial Guard- Often called the Hammer of the Emperor the Imperial Guard is the primary standing army of the Imperium. Guard regiments are formed on various worlds creating a diverse fighting force, each regiment has its own culture, history, and traditions. The Imperial Guard's greatest advantages have always been its superior numbers, powerful armored units, and universally issued massive adamantine balls. It is actually impossible to properly gauge just how many guardsmen are in service at any one time due to high casualties and a roughly equally high recruitment rate. On average a new regiment is raised once a month, which of course does not count new recruits replacing slain members of a regiment. Most guardsmen rarely get to see home though most regiments make a habit of returning to their home world at least once every five years.

Clone Army- With constant tyranid, sith, and ork attacks the Imperium's forces began to become very thinly stretched. Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, ordered the creation of a Clone army on the Planet Kamino. First taking to the battlefield at Geonosis the Clone Army is primarily focused on fighting the CIS. They are typically lead into battle by the Jedi as the war with CIS is considered an internal dispute. There are currently around two billion Clone soldiers in service.

Imperial ODSTs- The ODSTs or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, are elite soldiers who deploy ahead of invasion forces in drop pods. They disrupt enemy forces on the ground, eliminate enemy strong points, and secure vital positions ahead of the main army. The ODSTs are fiercly loyal to their organization and maintain rivalries with other special forces units.

Mobile Suit Squadrons- Mobile Suits are large mechanical war machines roughly the size of a scout titan. First developed during the one year war Mobile Suits are faster and more maneuverable than titans but often lack comparable armor or weaponry. They often deployed in sorties of between two and six units. Mobile Suits are used by both ground forces and naval forces.

Commissariat- The Commissariat is a department of the Departmento Munitorum overseeing the activities of the Commissar officer corps within the Imperial Guard. The Commissariat attaches Commissars to most Regiments of the Imperial Guard to inspire its men, boost morale, and if necessary take control when its commanders or men are demonstrating a lack of zeal or competency. The Commissariat also recruits potential Commissars from the Ecclesiarchy's Schola Progenium then trains them for their duties within the Guard.

Imperial Navy-

Like the Imperial Army the Imperial Navy covers a wide array of space borne forces. It is of note however that the Jedi, Revanchists, and Adeptus Astartes maintain their own and often very different space forces.

Merchant Flotilla- While not technically part of the standard military all ship owners are required to sign a letter of mark stating that in any crisis or war time scenario their vessel will be made available to military forces and disaster relief teams.

Orbital Guard- The space borne cousin of the PDF the Orbital Guard are local gunboats and patrol ships that maintain anti piracy duty. In times of war they will be levied into the fleet to protect their world. While most of such ships are small, some wealthier worlds can produce or purchase larger vessels.

Imperial Fleet- The main fighting force of the Imperium of Orion's navy. Ships of almost a hundred different classes, makes, models, and tonnages make up the hundreds of thousands of ships in the Imperial fleet. The Fleet possess the power to devastate whole worlds with a mere after thought, or obliterate entire sectors. The exact number of war ships is estimated to be between 50,000 vessels and 65,000 vessels.

Imperial Starfighter Corps- Smallships ranging from single occupant fighters to heavy bombers, to gunships, small Corvettes call the Starfighter Corps there home. Milllions enroll in flight schools across the Imperium every day in the hopes of earning their wings and the prestige associated there in.

Adeptus Astartes-  
The elite super soldiers of the Imperium the Imperial Space Marines are possibly the greatest warriors in the Galaxy. Originally there were twenty legions of Space Marines numbering around ten thousand marines. Each Legion was lead by a Primarch, a genetic clone of the Emperor (essentially a super test tube baby). The Primarchs are as follows  
Lion El'Jonson  
Rachnus Rageous  
Fulgrim  
Perturabo  
Jaghatai Khan  
Leman Russ  
Rogal Dorn  
Konrad Curze  
Sanguinius  
Ferrus Manus  
Hecate Moor(The only sister in this brotherhood)  
Angron  
Roboute Guilliman  
Mortarion  
Magnus the Red  
Horus (The Warmaster and the Emperor's favored son)  
Lorgar Aurelian  
Vulkan Nocturne  
Corax  
Alpharius Omegon (A pair of twins who shared control of the Legion and remained a secret until the Codex debate)

During the negotiations for the formation of the Imperium of Orion at the end of the great Galactic war the matter of the Imperium's Space Marines was brought to the table. While the Space Marines had been invaluable in stopping the Tyranids many feared then dangers presented by such indominatable warriors. Most of the delegates refused to sign anything until something was done to curtail the power of the Space Marines.

Roboute Guilliman, composed the Codex Astartes which would reform the Space Marine legions into chapters. These smaller chapters would be limited to 1,000 marines each and be independent of their forebearers. Guilliman's proposal however was meet with a furious debate amongst the Primarch's that nearly resulted in civil war. Eventually deals were cut and agreements made and the Codex was adopted. The twenty Space Marine Legions were broken up into around a hundred chapters.

Dark Angels:  
Angels of Absolution  
Angels of Redemption  
Angels of Vengeance  
Relictors (Excommunicate Traitoris)

Desert Fangs: (Due to the temperamental nature of the Desert Fang's Primarch Rachnus Rageous' gene seed many of their successor have notable defects. The Null Knights and Knights Inductor lack Librarians while the Angry Marines are consumed with nearly uncontrollable wrath.)  
The Nulll Knights  
Angry Marines  
Knights Inductor

The Emperor's Children: (Fulgrim, being devoted to proving his Legion was the peak of perfection followed Codex guidelines to the letter.)  
Red Corsairs (Excommunicate Traitoris)  
Bards of War  
Marines Anointed  
Knights Impeccable  
Claws of Lorek  
Tiger Claws  
Angels of Ecstacy (Excommunicate Traitoris)

Iron Warriors:  
Warriors Teutonic  
Knights of Steel  
Steel Brethren

White Scars:  
Destroyers  
Marauders  
Rampagers  
Storm Lords

Space Wolves:  
Wolf Brothers (Dissolved due to mutation)  
Emperor's Wolves  
Blood Disciples (Excommunicate Traitoris)

Imperial Fists:  
Crimson Fists  
Black Templars  
Excoriators  
Soul Drinkers (Declared Renegade, complex situation, chapter dissolved)

Night Lords:  
The Punishers  
Shadow Knights  
Terror Wings (Excommunicate Traitoris)  
Nights Watch  
Night Stalkers  
First Claw  
Nightwing

Blood Angels:  
Angels Encarmine  
Angels Sanguine  
Angels Vermillion  
Blood Drinkers  
Flesh Tearers  
Knights of Blood (Declared Renegade but still loyal)  
Lamenters (Cursed, on the verge of collapse)

Iron Hands:  
Brazen Claw  
Red Talons

Hell Bunnies: (The Hell Bunnies Primarch Hecate attempted to circumvent the Codex with the flimsy loop hole of her Legion being female and technically not infringing upon the treaty terms about men under arms. Roboute Guilliman however refused to let the loop hole stand as did several other Primarchs, forcing Hecate to break her Legion down. Seeing as how many would be Sisters now end up in the Adeptus Sororitais the Hell Bunnies could only produce a few chapters.)  
The Maiden Guard  
Sisters Themiscara

World Eaters: (Angron refused to embrace the Codex Astartes, nearly sparking a civil war. Thankfully Horus was able to talk him down into breaking his Legion up into three chapters of around three thousand each. While this is technically a breach of the treaty, no one wants to test Angron's Wrath)  
Ravagers (Excommunicate Traitoris)  
Skulltakers

Ultramarines: (Despite Macragge having been the site of the final battle Roboute Guilliman's organizational abilities kept the Ultramarines numbers high throughout the war. A considerable number of active duty Space Marines are thus descended from his Gene seed.)  
Aurora Chapter  
Black Consuls  
Doom Eagles  
Eagle Warriors  
Genesis Chapter  
Inceptors  
Iron Snakes  
Libators  
Mortifactors  
Nemesis  
Novamarines  
Patriarchs of Ulixis  
Praetors of Orpheus  
Silver Eagles  
Silver Skulls  
White Consuls

Death Guard:  
Dusk Raiders  
The Undertakers (Excommunicate Traitoris)  
Emperor's Blight

Thousand Sons: (Due to accusations of Sorcery used during the Tyranid War the Thousand Sons came into conflict with the Space Wolves, who had been ordered by the Emperor to reign them in. In altercation broke out which caused a great deal of damage to both Legions and a bitter feud between the two to the point where they will only take the field together at the Emperor's direct order.)  
Mentor Legion  
Blood Ravens  
Prodigal Sons (Excommunicate Traitoris)  
The Relictors

Sons of Horus: (Despite Horus being the Warmaster his own legion had suffered greatly during the Great Galactic War, often fighting on the front lines in the hardest battles. As such he could only form a few chapters.)  
Luna Wolves  
Black Legion (Excommunicate Traitoris)  
Corpsemakers

Imperial Heralds:  
Word Bearers (Excommunicate Traitoris)  
Crimson Apostles  
Heralds of the Emperor  
The Foresworn  
The Sanctified

Salamanders: (The Salamanders were down to seven companies by the end of the Great Galactic War and were thus unable to produce successor chapters.)

Raven Guard:  
Black Guard  
Raptors  
Revilers

Alpha Legion: (Alphirius was utterly against the Codex Astartes and tried to circumvent it by any means necessary. He was however forced to form a new chapter when his brother Omegon was revealed.)  
Omega Legion  
Blood of the Hydra (Excommunicate Traitoris)

Imperial Special Warfare Forces-  
Spartan Corps- The Spartan Corps are elite super soldiers, while not as powerful as the Astartes they are far easier to produce. The Spartan corps are deployed to high risk missions where Space Marines would either be impractical or are unavailable.

Imperial Commandos- Commandos are special forces soldiers deployed for high risk missions within war zones. They take out strategic targets, secure valuable positions, force recon, anything that simply can't be done by regular infantry with out serious casualties. They are often employed as body guards by important Inquisitors and Officers.

* * *

**Authors Note: The following notes exist to clarify certain points within the lore for this universe. These notes are not considered part of the Codex entry, there more like the FAQ's Games Workshop releases to clarify confusing rules and lore points. These are to help the reader get a better idea of whats going on.**

**Notes for Readers:**

**The Timeline-**  
**As you have no doubt noticed in the time line numerous dates have been altered or shifted. Some events occcur later than they actually did or earlier Such as events in the Mass Effect Timeline, the rise of the Imperium, the Fall of the Eldar, and the events of the orginal Starcraft. Other events have taken longer or have been shorter in length. These include the Second Great Galactic war (the first Great Galactic war in orginal Starwars timeline), the Clone Wars (which has dragged on for nearly five years), and the various Wars for Armageddon. As the timeline has been shifted so much certian events have jumbled together, certain characters who would have been dead have survived far beyond their normal life span thanks to improvements to Medical Technology by the fusion of universes, rejuvenation treatments and augmentations for example. Expect other events to take longer or shorter than they did in canon.**

**The Jedi Order-**  
**The current Jedi order is a combination of the Jedi during the Clone wars and the events of SWTOR. Yoda is Grand Master, but the order is primarily based on Tython due to the Sith attack on Coruscant devastating the Jedi Temple. The Sack of Coruscant has also been altered to being far less successful than it was in canon as the Imperium swiftly counter attacked and the Sith were unable to hold the planet. They currently maintain a small enclave on Coruscant until the Temple can be rebuilt.**  
**Of note is that Anakin has not fallen to the darkside and Padme is not dead, Luke and Leia have been born and are currently being raised queitly by Padme though Anakin knows that Luke is highly Force Sensitive and will likely be brought into the Jedi Order soon. Anakin having serious concerns regarding this has become rather distant from Padme having only so much to do with the actual raising of his children for fear of discovery. Obi-wan has become aware of the situation but has not voiced his concerns about the matter out of respect for Anakin and Padme.**  
**Also some characters such as Bastila or the Meetra Surik (AKA the Jedi Exile) are not members of the Jedi Council. While they are both still Jedi they are more of reserve members, no longer on the council and rarely involving themselves in galactic events. Satele Shan, is Revan and Bastila's great great grand daughter and is a member of the Jedi council, officially heading the council on Tython while Yoda and others such as Mace Windu are on Coruscant. Naturally there is some controversy surrounding her appointment.**

**The Revanchists-**  
**The Revanchist Order was founded and is lead by Revan. The Order operates as spies and long range operatives of the Imperium, similar to the Inquisition but their focus is more on external threats rather than internal ones. Revanchists are hand picked by Revan personally, most are force users of one form or another though non force sensitives are also present. The Cult of Revan on Drommund Kaas for example are all secret Revanchists for example, spying of the Imperium.**  
**Revanchists are not required to remain on the lightside of the force, most would be called Gray Jedi by the Jedi Council. Revanchists are allowed to break the Jedi code, they can marry, have children, amass wealth (though said wealth is usual supposed to be used for a cover or to assist in an operation. The Jedi and the Revanchists obviously do not see eye to eye as many Revanchists were Jedi picked by Revan. A Jedi may refuse the invitation to join the Revanchists.**

**The Space Marines-**  
**The Space Marines have been broken from legions into chapters to appease delegates during the formation of the Imperium. Choosing the names for chapters of former traitor legions mostly lead to me picking out war bands that are splinter groups of the orginal traitor legions. Some I used older or newer names such as the Luna Wolves, Black Legion, and Warhounds. The Blood Ravens were just plain obvious so they're formal descendants of the Thousand Sons.**  
**The two new Primarchs Rachnus Rageous and Hecate were choosen from various sources. Rachnus is the lore acceptable Primarch of the Angry Marines of /tg/. Hecate meanwhile is from the Warseer script fic PRIMARCHS by Lastie. I received permission to use Hecate from Lastie. If you have a problem with female Space Marines I would ask you to calm down, she probably won't show up that often in this first story.**  
**Also Traitor Marines do still exist but are considered a highly classified secret. Several Marines have gone crazy in the past or fallen to chaos. During the Great Galactic War numerous Marines went missing, believed dead fighting the Sith. The Imperium was caught off guard when these missing Marines returned, corrupted by the Darkside and fighting for the Sith. The Imperium has no idea if more Marines have also fallen but hide among the loyal chapters.**  
**Force Sensitive Space Marines. Yes you heard me. The Force is considered a separate thing from the Warp. They exist in this universe. Though rare these Marines are often sent to the Jedi for training in the ways of the force before being returned to their chapter of Origin. These Jedi Space Marines are referred to as Judicators by the Codex Astartes. As you can imagine the Angry Marines, the World Eaters, and the World Eaters successors are not allowed to have any due to the dangers of falling to the darkside (which only makes them even angrier). Judicators watch their fellow marines for corruption, the perversions of the darkside and chaos.**

**The Eldar-**  
**The Fall of the Eldar did happen but the Eldar Craftworlds and Exodites joined the Imperium for protection. Many Eldar Farseers serve the Inquisition or work as diplomats for the Imperium. Love can bloom happened, though not quiet the same way. Good news is that adorable pile of moe Lofn exists!**  
**The Dark Eldar also exist but are separate from the Imperium. They are pretty much the same as they are in canon Warhammer 40k.**

**Commander Shepard-**  
**This story makes use of not one but two Shepards, John and Jane who will be introduced later. Origins are a combination of Earthborn and Spacer. They were born on earth and grew up on the streets before being adopted by Alliance officers. John is the older and is the actual Commander Shepard, class soldier. Jane is a Lieutenant, class adept. As for their alignment both are pretty solid Paragon though Jane dips into renegade occasionally. This whole relationship was mostly inspired by the VGA Character of the year presentation of Shepard which was hilarious by the way.**  
**Still considering Femshep pairings but I'm a die hard MaleShepxTali fan, planning on having some jokes involving of both making passes with neither quiet understanding that the other may be open to reciprocating said feelings.**

**FTL-**  
**Faster than light travel is complicated. Each of the three major groups within the Imperium brought their own form of FTL drive to the table each with its own strengths and weaknesses. The Colonials also brought their own FTL drive complicating matters.**  
**Hyperdrive- Hyperdrives accelerate ships past the speed of light into a condition known as Hyperspace. Hyperspace is fast and reliable but is limited by several factors. Hyperspace is still effected by the main laws of physics. Hyper space does not allow for passage through large gravity wells such as planets, stars, or black holes. Also space weather such as comets and ion storms can be problematic. As such most hyperspace travel is based along safe Hyperspace lanes.**  
**Slipspace- Slipspace allows for far more freedom of movement. Ships can jump to slipspace within a gravity well, passing through another dimension quickly. Slipspace is also rather accurate, allowing for precise arrivals with ships not a meter out of formation, making it favored by the military. Slipspace drives however are complex machines requiring frequent maintenance and adjusting. They produce dangerous levels of radiation and if improperly mounted can tear a ship apart as the drive transition but the ship does not. Slipspace is slightly faster than Hyperspace and more predictable than warp travel**  
**Warpdrive- Warp travel is incredibly dangerous but is still the most widly spread form of FTL travel. Warpdrives transition ships into the Warp the realm of Chaos. With the aid of navigators, powerful geller fields, and the Astronomic the risks invovled with warp travel can be reduced. Warp travel is however unpredictable, some trips may take days, months, or even years to complete depending on Warp currents. That said Warp travel is remarkably quick sometimes effortlessly out pacing ships in slipspace. Short trips through the warp may take mere minutes.**  
**Colonial FTL- The Colonial FTL drive is quick if short ranged and slightly inaccurate. Transit is near instantaneous more akin to to a ship being shot out of a sling. However this form of FTL is impractical for long journeys.**  
**As it stands Warpdrives are steadily being phased out of service due to safety concerns. Projections suggest a complete removal of Warp Drives within three hundred years. Many ships however still make use of Warp drives, particularly those of the Adeptus Astares who are weary of the new technologies.**  
**Hyperdrives are encouraged for civilian vessels, indeed more than forty percent of commerce in the Imperium currently travels along the Hyperspace lanes.**  
**Slipspace is reserved for military and government usage only. Its tactical value has resulted in it becoming standard on all new Imperial ships with many older vessels being refitted with slipspace drives. The slipspace drives tactical value gave the Imperium several victories against the Sith and later the Separatists who were restricted to Hyperspace lanes. It is illegal to own a slipspace drive outside of the Imperial Military, the penalties for which are server.**  
**Colonial FTL drives are favored for small shuttle craft or vessels that are only expected to travel short distances. Some Imperial fighters and gunships have been outfitted with such drives to give them longer range as slipspace and hyperdrives are impractical for many such ships.**

**Council-**  
**The Council naturally has some changes to it in this alteration. With a large empire on the border of their space the Council has stepped up it fleet production to ensure security against the Imperium. The Council Fleets are thus now nearly double in size. Also there is the matter of FTL travel. The Council still has the Mass Relays but the Alliance and the Imperium have slip space and warp drives. Most Citadel races believe that while Slip Space and warp travel is more flexible it is also slower. Others cite the dangers of both methods of FTL, placing restrictions similar to those of the Imperium. Slip Space is mostly used by Black Ops groups in Council Space such as the Turian Black Watch and Salarian STG. The Alliance Military does have a few ships of their own using Slip Space drives but most are reliant on the Mass Relays.**

**Transformers-**  
**Many will obviously ask just which Transformers we're crossing over with here, its a bit complicated. For the most part the War for Cybertron series though I did toss in a few choice bots from Armada and its successors mostly because I actually saw that series. Peter Cullen still voices Optimus Prime though, because he's so freaking awesome. The Autobots and Decepticons wage their War in secret from the majority of the galaxy but the Autobots have allied with the Imperium to hunt the Decepticons. They remain top secret however, only a handful of individuals know about them and anyone who knows about them is sworn to secrecy under pain of death.**

**That covers most everything I feel I needed to go over. Feel free to continue with reading the Story.**


	3. Codex Entry: 3 Systems Alliance

The Systems Alliance:

Government: Parlimentary Democracy

Capital: Arcturus Station

Head of State: Prime Minister Amul Shastri

Founding Document: The Alliance Charter

Legislative body: Alliance Parliment

Judicial body: Alliance High Courts

Population: 16.9 Billion

Religious Affiliation: Varies from world to world.

Currency: Council Credit

Date of Founding: 2149

Brief History:

The World of Gaia is a near exact copy of Earth almost half way between Sol and the galactic core. Strangely enough human life developed on this world with many lending credence to the theory that the Forerunners seeded human life across the galaxy. Regardless the planet's human population developed along similar lines to other human worlds save for one detail, the development of strange abilities, recognized as proto psyker abilities by Imperial Scientists.

A compound known as Sakuradite located in veins about the the planets crust and surface was accelerating the populations development. These abilties however proved difficult to control. Some nations abused these powers for conquest while others persecuted those who developed them, never drawing the connection between the mineral Sakuradite and these strange abilities until much later.

In the year 2607 refugees from the Orion Systems Alliance made a mass exodus out of the Orion arm to escape the carnage of the First Great Galactic war. They wandered the stars for decades before discovering Gaia and its human population who had achieved many critical technological break throughs save nuclear power and space flight. Wanting to avoid a conflict with the planets inhabitence they peacefully negotiated settlement rights in exchange for their technology.

For almost two decades peace endured until a mining expedition on the Gaia systems equivlent to Mars discovered a Prothean research station long abandoned. They soon discovered that what they had mistaken for a planetoid on the edge of the system was a dormant Mass Relay. Tentatively the System's Alliance was founded to handle space operations.

Cautiously they began to explore beyond the Mass relay establishing a few colonies. Things were going well for the most part until 2657. It was then that they were discovered by the Turians sparking the First Contact War, referred to as the Relay 314 Incident by most Council Species. Despite the Systems Alliance's desire to avoid war they preformed admirably against the Turian Military, long enough for the Asari to step in and negotiate peace.

Glad to have achieved a much more peaceful first contact than previously the Systems Alliance began pushing its way into Council Space. In less than ten years they established an embassy on the Citadel, though relations soured with the Batarian Hegemony.

A year later in 2666 however the Imperium of Orion found the Systems Alliance and the Council races. The Imperium was partly made from the Orion Systems Alliance of which some of the Systems Alliance's citizens had perviously been citizens of. The Imperium however refused to agree to any and all Council arms treaties or limitations. Debates raged at board room tables and public forums. Should the Systems Alliance fold into the Imperium or stay with the Citadel Council?

Cooler heads prevailed in the end however, the Imperium could not risk another open war while fighting the Sith and Tyranids. The Systems Alliance remained with the Citadel Council however some within it, such as the Terra Firma party advocate joining the primarily human Imperium rather than remaining with the unfamilair aliens of the Council.

Since the apperance of the Imperium the Systems Alliance has bee treat cautiously by the Citadel Council. Some see the Alliance as a rising star and bulwark against the Imperium. Others see the Alliance as the treacherous vanguard of the massive Imperium of Orion. Regardless, since 2666 the Turians, Asari, Salarians, and the Alliance have been increasing their fleet strength by considerable amounts.

The Systems Alliance has had other problems colonizing space. The Batarian Hegemony is believed to support and sponser terrorist and pirate attacks against the Alliance. Of note is the Skyllian Blitz where a massive pirate fleet attacked the Alliance Colony of Elysium. The attack was repulsed by Alliance forces and lead to the bloody counter attack on the pirate strongholds of Torfan.

For now though the Alliance is expanding rapidly, claiming new colony systems in the Attican Traverse and boasting a fleet of considerable size and fire power. Resource rich colonies prop up Gaia's previously war torn nation states bringing about a golden age of technological progress and cultural creativity.

Organizations:

Alliance Diplomatic Corps-

The Alliance Diplomatic Corps handles negotiations for the Alliance ranging from political debates with the Council to trade deals.

The Alliance has encountered many galactic species. Wars have been few, but mistrust is rife.

Politically, the Alliance is a peaceful trade partner of the turians. As a practical matter, however, there is simmering antagonism and bigotry between both populations over the First Contact War of 2157.

Though humans know better than to unconditionally trust the salarians, their shared restless, reckless ways make them natural allies against the conservative turians and asari.

The krogan have no unified government, but individuals are generally treated as potential criminals, a reputation most krogan enjoy living down to.

The Alliance has no formal contact with the quarians. Their Migrant Fleet has not yet passed through any human-settled system.

The batarians are rivals for control of Skyllian Verge. They severed their treaties with the Citadel to prosecute a colonial conflict against the Alliance. Officially, there is no war, but neither is there any peace.

The relations with the Imperium of Orion and the Sith Empire remain complex. The Alliance remains officially neutral in the sparing between both Governments. The Imperium has repeatedly expressed desires to Annex the Alliance while the Sith have tried to pry support from the Alliance to oppose the Imperium.

Ascension Project-

The Ascension Project is a renewed human biotics training program. It focuses on the children of the victims of three element zero 'accidents' across the Systems Alliance in 2170, on four separate colonies (including Yandoa). Although these industrial accidents were in suspicious circumstances, no link between them was ever found. On Yandoa alone, thirty-seven children were born with biotic abilities, all of whom were sent to the Ascension Project. The Project, set up around 2176, is based at the Jon Grissom Academy, a medium-sized space station in orbit around the human colony of Elysium in the Skyllian Verge.

Unlike BAaT, its predecessor, the Project is not a military exclusive venture and invites civilian support; the Project also welcomes visits and input from the attendees' families, which BAaT discouraged. The Ascension Project has three main aims: one, to develop and monitor new L4 implants (biotic amplifiers with inbuilt VI interfaces to allow for the monitoring of implanted subjects); two, to work with biotics to maximise their potential in the field; and three, to help biotics integrate themselves into human society.

This last aim has an important place on the curriculum, with students given philosophical and moral guidance on the responsibilities that come with using biotics. However, it was deemed necessary to equip the staff with Aldrin Labs-manufactured stun guns, to subdue any student who misused their abilities or endangered others. Fortunately these stunners have only ever been used on a student once.

Holy Britannia Empire-

A major member state of the Alliance, Britannia was until around fifty years ago an oppressive expansionistic Empire, subjugating various nations on Gaia. This changed with the Ascension of 99th Empress Euphemia li Britannia, who dramatically altered Britannian domestic and foreign policy. The Empress is now in her late sixties, and is amjor proponent of the Alliance having helped found it.

Terra Firma-

Terra Firma is an Alliance political party formed after the First Contact War. Its policy agenda is based on the principle that Earth must "stand firm" against alien influence. This covers a variety of legislation. Recent activities by Terra Firma include opposition to a law requiring high school alien language study, a proposal to increase tariffs on alien imports, and leading a popular movement to mark the First Contact War as a public holiday.

Though founded by well-meaning individuals who feared the subversion of native human cultures under a wave of "alien vogue", Terra Firma's agenda attracts many jingoists and xenophobes.

The 3rd Street Saints-

The 3rd Street Saints were formed to combat the more violent and destructive gangs that rose to power in their home city of Stilwater. They briefly disbanded once before reforming and quickly dominating the city through violence and control of its various criminal enterprises, including gaining control of the clothing and marketing firm Ultor. The Saints fame and power grew slowly until they became celebrities, sporting their own colthing stores, energy drink, and even movie and comic book deals. After gaining control of the city of Steelport by stoping a domestic Terror plot, the Saints became a poloticial, criminal, and finacial super power within the Alliance. Every gang on Gaia now pays a portion of its profits to the Saints out of fear and respect. The Saints even control several seats on the Alliance Parliment and have begun growing into a Galactic Criminal Empire.

Few Governments even bother trying to stand up to the Saints as the Saints are reported to have their own private fleet, army, and control an alarming chunk of the economy in Citadel Space. The Leader of the Saints, simply known as The Boss (some claim The Boss had their name legally changed to The Boss), has repeatedly run for the Prime Minister of the Alliance Parliment despite numerous regulations against convicted criminals running for public office.

Cerberus-

Cerberus is a human-survivalist paramilitary group led by the enigmatic Illusive Man. Cerberus' core belief is that humans deserve a greater role in the galactic community, and that the Systems Alliance is too hamstrung by law and public opinion to stand up effectively to the other Citadel races. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are entirely justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassination. Cerberus operatives accept that these methods are brutal, but believe history will vindicate them. Nevertheless, both the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council have declared Cerberus to be a terrorist organization and will prosecute identified Cerberus agents accordingly.

Military Forces:

Alliance Military-

The Alliance military is respected by the Citadel races for its novel tactics and technology. Their strength lies in fire support, flexibility, and speed. The Council regards the Alliance as a "sleeping giant" as only 3% of humans volunteer for military service. They make up for low numbers with sophisticated technical support in the form of VIs, drones, artillery, and electronic warfare, and emphasis on mobility and individual initiative. Their military doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks like the turians and krogan. Rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, destroying headquarters and support units, leaving enemies to "wither on the vine".

The divide between naval personnel and ground forces ("marines") is small. Ground units are a specialized branch of the fleet, just as fighter squadrons are. This unity of command is imposed by the futility of fighting without control of orbit; without the navy, any army is pointless. The marines, as a matter of pride, maintain some of their traditional rank titles; for example, marines have Privates and Corporals instead of Servicemen.

Special Operations Forces-

Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) is the Systems Alliance's premier school for leadership and combat expertise. The Interplanetary Combatives Academy, sometimes called "N-School" or "the villa," recruits officers from every branch of Earth's militaries to partake in grueling courses at Vila Militar in Rio de Janeiro.

Initially, candidates train for more than 20 hours per day, leading small combat teams through hostile terrain with little sleep or food. Trainees who do well are awarded an internal designation of N1 and are invited to return. Subsequent courses - N2 through N6 - are often held off-planet and include instruction in zero-G combat, military free-fall (parachuting), jetpack flight, combat diving, combat instruction, linguistics, and frontline trauma care for human and alien biology.

The highest grade of training, N6, provides actual combat experience in combat zones throughout the galaxy. If the trainee survives these scenarios in "admirable and effective fashion," he or she finally receives the coveted N7 designation. N7 is the only ICT designation that may be worn on field or dress uniforms.

There is little shame in failing an N course - the training is so extreme that even qualifying for N1 elevates an officer to a position of respect. The universal prestige of merely attending the academy helps to restrain trainees from taking excessive risks in pursuit of higher honors.

Although ICT qualification by itself does not guarantee higher rank, those officers who are able to complete the program are typically well suited to senior leadership positions.

Shinobi Corps-

Shinobi are specialized assassination and stealth experts. Trained at classified locations on Gaia and many of them are reported to possess unusual abilities many of which are not fully documented. The Shinobi serve as the eyes, ears, and occassionaly blades of Alliance Military Intelligence.

Knightmare Frame Corps-

The Knightmare frame is a mobile suit built around a cockpit block which doubles as an escape system. Knightmare frames are smaller and faster than Mobile suits in the Imperium but are less heavily armed and armored. Being smaller they can be squeezed into most Alliance Warships, including frigates, so as to provide heavy fire support to infantry forces.


End file.
